Two Skies Apart
by Noble Voyager
Summary: "You've won this battle, Demetrius." A different/alternate take on the original play. Oneshot. AU.


**Title: **Two Skies Apart  
**Author: **Noble Voyager  
**Rating/Warnings: **T (for the suggested theme)  
**Characters: **Lysander, Hermia, Demetrius  
**Setting: **Several years after the events happened in the original story  
**Summary: **"You've won this battle, Demetrius." A different/alternate version of the original play.  
**Disclaimer: **This is based on the play written by William Shakespeare. The characters in this story rightfully belongs to him.  
**Notes: **This story depicts a different and alternate take on the original play. The events in the original story will be twisted in this version. Although I tried my best to remain faithful to the characters' overall personality, please forgive me if I ended up doing otherwise. This was originally written as a promotion for our school's play, which is a re-enactment of William Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream". This somehow serves as a marketing campaign for that event in the hopes that we would be able to understand the play by one of the greatest, if not, the best writer who ever lived in a whole new light. Since I also have my own take on the original story as well, this fanfic started out with the questions, "What if Lysander and Hermia never escaped the Athenian law?", "What if Hermia never rebelled against his father?", and "What if there weren't any elements of magic in the story?". And thus, this fanfic was born. It may sound bittersweet as opposed to the happy ending of the play, but I really intended it to be that way because I thought that the original ending was kind of typical. Reviews are highly appreciated!

* * *

The image of an attractive, sophisticated man in the prime of life faded gradually into the foreign night sky as a drizzle of rain cascades down the busy streets of Athens. His sharp, piercing eyes and clean-shaven visage that had long since attracted a great deal of admirers seemed to have already slipped by imperceptibility, for he was now drowned in a world where multitudes of familiar faces with unfamiliar souls flurried along the hustle and bustle of daily life.

Just like the rest of these people, he was a man that was well-off. He can live for himself despite the fact that he wasn't one of the wealthiest among men. Each night the house where he resides in would always look as if it were bathed in silver moonlight that gives it a rather ethereal glow. The rainbow-colored garden with different species of flowers in full bloom emphasized the tranquil and aromatic atmosphere that welcomes him in every waking moment. By all accounts, he should be content.

But he wasn't – almost every day. He could feel his hands becoming cold and damp through his white gloves, even though he made sure that the umbrella he was holding shielded him completely from the pouring rain that seems to know no end. He attempted to secure his dark brown overcoat as a means of protecting him from the chilling cold that was now overpowering his sensation. He ducked and avoided several umbrellas that threaten to hit him as he walks, but continued to journey on, nonetheless. For a while, he gazed at the blanket of stars unfolding in an eerily grandeur fashion as he watches the millions of tiny diamonds pelting down on every surrounding.

He was trapped in a world that seemed so far from what he normally imagined when he had it all, especially things like love and romance. He wasn't really looking forward to going along the busy streets of Athens. But every day, he would still attempt to find something in him that would make him step out of the comforts of his bedchamber and merge with the multitudes of faceless people that he usually sees. But he knows that someday one of them would stand out and finally bring life to these people who have been so caught up with every day circumstances. He knew with all his heart that he would see and meet that person – again.

The man sighed heavily into the steady stream of Athenian faces, his sharp eyes scouring the unfamiliar heavens as he tries to earnestly look for a tiny flickering of a soul, of a life in the midst of the streets' constant humdrum. His shoulders met with the various other people as they push their desired way forward as well. Just as the stream was beginning to loosen up a bit, he found himself tearing his gaze away from the sight before him, but little did he know that what seemed like a familiar flash of brunette hair cut across his vision. It was the likes of which he has seen before.

He blinked several times to confirm whether it was merely a mirage of his or not. He willed himself to take a closer look despite being buried by the multitudes of people pushing their way to the same direction he was going. After what seemed like an unbearably long interval of pushing, ducking, and avoiding the hit from other umbrellas, he finally made his way out of the continuous flurry of activity.

Transfixed and spellbound, he fixed his gaze on a womanly figure standing several meters before him as she converses with a few acquaintances, holding her umbrella in a very modest and graceful manner. For a moment, he could almost feel as if every single human being in this town were starting to pale in comparison to the rosy elegance brought forth by the fresh-faced brunette woman standing before him. Her long, wavy hair was tied up in a loose bun, with selected strands tucked neatly behind her ears. The luminous glow of her dainty figure was in stark contrast to her rather dark skin, though. But that's just one of the things that makes her stand out among the other women he has been with during his youthful years.

Indeed, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and met.

It wasn't for long when the woman finally turned her attention towards him. It was almost as if the sky were being torn apart as they hold their intense, steady gaze together. Her bright eyes flashed in a rather composed melancholy, and a little frown was beginning to form on her seemingly despondent face. He couldn't help but stare glumly at the woman he had loved more dearly than anyone else. If only she could feel the burning sensation that was now taking over him… if only he had succeeded in escaping the Athenian law… they would have been holding each others' hands at this very moment.

"Hermia…" he muttered under his breath. How he wishes she could feel his heartache that was now becoming so apparent. He could almost feel as if a dagger were piercing straight through his chest that was supposed to be impervious to such emotional attacks.

From the distance, he could faintly see Hermia's lips forming undecipherable words. He very nearly caught up to her when he saw a familiar-looking man coming towards her and held her left hand. Finally cutting their galvanizing gaze, he could hear the man say in a faint, low tone, "It's time to go now, my love." Hermia nodded and finally made their way towards the opposite direction. His gaze followed her in dismay as she, along with her lover, walks passed him. His world seemed to blur even more when he saw a small, gold ring with a petite diamond shining and resting on her slender left finger. He knew that his attempt to win her back was beginning to look so futile by the second.

Stolen glances plagued the following moments as he tries to gain back his composure. He could almost feel his eyes sting slightly and his throat tighten, but wearing his heart on his sleeve wasn't the best option he could take right now. He knew in his heart that he could no longer go back to the times when he was the one who held her in his arms. No other woman could ever make him feel so at home. He would never be able to see the woman he loved dearly again.

The rain was slowly beginning to die down just as the sun was finally leaking through the dark, gray skies. He attempted to look back for the last time in the hopes of seeing her again, but he knew that the memory of her had already faded into the chilling cold that was loneliness. He didn't want these lingering feelings to devour him now, for he could feel a mirthless smile creeping up his face.

"You've won this battle, Demetrius."

With all his heart, he could never promise that he would one day find on his own the warmth Hermia has given her during his youthful days.

_But he would still try._

* * *

_(11/23/2013)_


End file.
